


Before it Ends

by margoteve



Series: Welcome to the New Age [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy the dorks, F/M, it will probably be a HUGE AU for the BofA, it's also a LONG one shot, shameless fluff, there might be sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel visits Kíli before the battle. Hilarity and other stuff happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before it Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Couple words before I start. You probably notice the level of familiarity here. I simply assumed that before the attack of Smaug and after Orc attack on Lake Town there were like at least two weeks difference basing on book, so I figured they got to spend more time with each other but since it was still sort of fresh and his state after being cured they probably got as far as hands holding.
> 
> Also fair warning - this thing had 11 pages long in Google Docs. IDK what was I thinking.
> 
> Enjoy.

He didn't expect to see her there. Standing. In his tent. Right before battle. Was he hallucinating? "Hey missed me already?" He waggled his eyebrows trying to be flirty covering his confusion.

"Something like that." That small smile of hers always got him; she was so beautiful without even trying.

"Well then" he cleared his throat placing his hands on his hips. "I can't fail the company..." he made couple steps in trying to think. "So what brought you here?" He finally asked voicing his mind.

"Let's just say... I thought it be good to see how well armed you are before battle... after all you can have anything down your trousers." She stalked toward him with amusement in her voice.

"Or nothing." He blurted out as his brain was trying to catch up.  
And she chuckled. Mahal she had beautiful laugh. And then she bent down to him capturing his lips with hers and he was pretty sure he died and went to heaven.

Eagerly he replied to the kiss, tilting his head up, standing on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around her neck. It was… careful. Their lips touched briefly at first then again more firmly. To her it felt strange the scratch of his scruff against her face. Definitely not and elvish thing. To him it was odd - the lack of facial hair. Definitely not a dwarvish thing. ut once the initial awkwardness passed they deepened it. And when they parted for some air he toppled down playing dead.

"Kíli?" She looked at him confused as he laid on the ground spread eagle. "What are you doing?"

"I am dead. You killed me." He mumbled cracking one eye at her and then returning to pretending.

"And how do I un-kill you?" She knelt next to him and he puckered up his lips making her laugh.

Yeah he loved that sound.

Tauriel leaned down to him brushing her mouth over his."How about now?"

"Mmm. I think I might be coming back. But you should try again." he whispered with a smirk.

Tauriel rolled her eyes and shook her head. Males. But it was good natured amusement and she pressed  her lips to his once more the contact much longer.

They deepened it quickly with him finally sitting up, one of his hands around her waist kneading gently her flesh, the other hand in her hair running through her soft locks. They were finally properly tasting each other, their tongues tangled, massaging one another, lips locked firmly together. Their heavy breaths washing over their cheeks. He could feel one one of her palms behind his neck, flexing her fingers, caressing the underside of his skull, while the other hand was pressed against his thigh.

The heat between them was growing, their hands wandering, their bodies desperately clinging together. As if thirsty - their mouths finding each other,  drinking, leaving them breathless.

He found the strings of her bodice untying them and she sneaked her hands under his shirt.

"Kíli... bed." Her whisper - grasping for air snapped him out of his own wonder over her body. Especially those hard, rosy nipples.   
He lifted his head at her.

"Bed..." turning his head he assessed quickly the situations. He had one bed. One bed for one dwarf. Not one dwarf and tall she-elf.   
"Gimme moment." He sprung up and started throwing bedding on the ground, managing a giggle from his lady when he got tangled up in the sheets.

"Ta-da!" He announced happily and then almost choked on his tongue once he looked at her again.  
While he was fighting with blankets, she undressed and now stood in the middle of his tent naked.

Kíli swallowed and and tried to pick up his jaw, while his eyes and mind were processing the image before him; it was a hard task since most his blood got transported into the lower regions of his body.

She was stunning. And a stark contrast to what a dwarven woman would be. Tauriel’s skin was smooth and hairless, except for that soft, triangular, copper locks of hair over her sex. Her muscles were accented delicately under her skin, telling of the strength hidden in her body, few strands of her hair fell over her front, resting over the curves of her breasts, half covering her hard, rosy nipples.

Kíli gulped. “I... um……” his mouth ran dry.  

Seeing him in this dumb stroke state, Tauriel laughed and sauntered toward him, her steps light and graceful. He watched her feet move, eyes wandering higher.

“That looks like a fine makeshift bed… for a dwarf.” she raised an eyebrow at him glancing over his shoulder at the bed.

“It was made by a dwarf… I don’t think an elf would understand the mechanics of such bed.” he teased her back, smiling smugly.

“You should show me how to use it, then.” her voice dropped couple notches down and he was pretty sure his brain has packed up and left for vacation.

Fortunately it was a temporary state as he cleared his throat and looked up at her smiling face which did things to his heart. He reached to her face, stroking her cheek and she leaned down to him.

As they kissed she bent her knees and he guided her toward the bed on the floor, laying her down.

The “bed” was bit hard but the she-elf was used to harder surfaces - no pun intended. She laid on her back and him on top of her keeping part of his weight on his forearm. Tauriel decided that she loves to feel him like this, against her body, warm... He was more angular than an elf and hairier. His muscles were more defined, solid, like a rock.

Slowly they removed his upper clothes - tunic, vest, dwarves apparently wore more than elves - giggling like a pair of kids, not wanting to part for even one second and their eyes locked on each other. Hers were such tricky shade of green, he noticed they were instantly changing - they could be grey green when she was melancholic and such a joyous light green when happy. Right now they were dark emerald, filled with her lust and sparkling with amusement as they tickled each other and nipped on each other’s skin, rolling a bit on the bedding. In her opinion his brown eyes were quite enchanting. Dark like the trunk of an angel oak in the shadow or rich soil. The elf maiden smirked at the comparison. Soil sounded better when you thought of dwarves she supposed.

“I see I made you smile again?” he teased one of her nipples kissing her stomach and she could see the mischievous spark that lit up his eyes.

Sighing under the administrations she tilted her head. “You still are overdressed.” avoiding the question she reached to the edge of his trousers and pulled down on them, loosening the strings.

“And here I thought elves are the patient kind.” the dark haired dwarf sat up and took off his boots and trousers. “Now where… oh.” Kili started to turn around but was stopped when a creamy coloured hand with long fingers wrapped around his proud erection, raising a moan from his throat. He was on the thicker side, with black, dense curls above his penis.

Breathe, Kíli, breathe... he told himself as Tauriel inspected his sex curiously. Her hand was stroking him slightly, brushing over his shaft with her fingertips and rubbing her thumb and fore finger just under the corona. Or pump him couple times; from the look on her face he could tell she was having a very good time with his reactions.

His breathing was ragged, mouth dryer than desert, his fingers flexing over the sheets, toes curling and uncurling as she went on with her fun. Swallowing hard he watched her from under half closed eyelids.

Meanwhile she was learning of him. The exploration telling her what he liked best. When she stroked there were sighs, little moans when she rubbed or squeezed, his hips were jerking up from time to time no matter how hard he tried not to. She fondled his sack, her nimble fingers finding the sensitive spots under and behind it. And when she wrapped her mouth around his tip he thought he might lose it for a moment.

"T-Tauriel..." his moan was desperate, needy. If she was not going to stop... but she did at the exact same time his voice filled her ears.

While she worked over him she could feel her own arousal pool in her stomach, the wet heat between her legs, blood was flowing faster in her veins colouring her cheeks and chest. And one look at him caused a wide, proud smile on her face.

He tried to calm down when she stopped. Part of him protesting loudly about it while the other told it to shut up. Watching her smile at him like that he briefly entertained the idea of pouncing her and pounding into her senseless. But it was brief and soon he could hear his thoughts over the buzz of blood and the sound of his own heart drumming in his ears.

Rolling on his fours he trapped her hips between his arms, himself kneeling between her knees. Tauriel scooted back on the bedding and hummed pleased when he kissed her, his lips gliding toward her jawline, neck, collarbones. Her skin was singing and shivering. He got to her breasts, capturing one in his mouth the other between his fingers, fondling them and checking what she liked. Apparently the captain was all for the bit harder squeezes and a bit of nibbling as he wagered from the sounds she was making. Oh and not to forget about the undersides of her breasts. Touching there made her squirm. But moving on.

He kissed his path down to her stomach and nuzzled her soft belly with his cheek causing a fit of giggles.

"Kíli!" she exclaimed.

"Yes that is my name. You can use it more often." He chuckled earning a swat over his head.

She huffed at his amusement though she wasn’t angry more like growing impatient. But soon she let out a lustful moan when he slid further down and his hot tongue flickered over her clit. Her hips buckled under him and he held her down by placing his hand on her hip bones. He licked over her labia and circled the sensitive muscles of her entrance, dipping his tongue just barely past it then retreating. He hummed and raised his eyes at her.

She had lifted her upper body on her forearm, she had a hand clasped over her mouth, muffling the moans and whines. Meaning he was doing good. Her closed eyes creaked open at him and she saw him - pretty sure he was smiling and it made her to the same in return, reaching his black hair and stroking his head before his dexterous tongue did something again and she fisted his soft curls, throwing her head back and biting her lips trying not to be too loud.

His nose was right against her clit as his tongue made swirling motions inside of her, thrusting in and out. He could tell by how much her thighs shook how much she wanted to close her legs around him, so using one arm he threw her knees over his shoulders and quickly he could feel the press of her skin on the sides of his head. Extra encouragement - nice. He spread her nether lips wider and sucked on her swollen clit, holding it between his lips, teasing it. He inserted first one finger inside of her after few initial strokes added the second, stretching her. He curved his fingers up in ‘come hither’ gesture, stroking her upper walls.

She felt as if a liquid fire was coursing through her veins, the source of it in her lower abdomen and stronger right there, her hips were jerking up slightly, literally riding his face, her spine arching and she was desperately trying not to be too loud because Valar knows the tent walls were thin and if someone hears them it would be bad for both of them. But it was oh so difficult and Kίli was way too good. She could swear she was going to see stars under her eyelids. From time to time she could feel him groan or humm and do something like snorting - the latter was making her giggle uncontrollably cause as much as it was sending violent ripples of pleasure through her it was mighty hilarious. And the knot inside of her was just building up and up and she worried she might break because as the seconds ticked on she just couldn’t take it and then finally…

He could listen on forever to her sounds and hers ‘Oh, Valar, yes.’ and those words in elvish he had no idea what meant, he only assumed it meant good. At some point the hold on his head tightened and her thighs were extra shaking and she probably let out the loudest (that night) moan so far. He raised his eyes at her again and watched her doing twice as fast as before and didn’t stop until she went slightly slack and whined trying to get away from him.

Kíli sat up straightening his back and crawled up next to her. She looked so flushed and relaxed and just simply… satisfied it stroked his ego nicely. Mission accomplished.

“You’re good.” she whispered, taking his hand in her palm and stroking his knuckles.

“Mmmhmm…” it was hilarious but his tongue sort of felt numb and that was the most he could achieve right now.

Tauriel looked at him as if guessing the reason behind his lack of more elaborate response she chuckled and rolled onto her side touching his cheek and giving him a warm, lazy kiss.

“You’re sticky.” she murmured amused.

“Your fault.” he mumbled back, trying as much as he could not to move his tongue too much.

Indeed his face was covered in her juice, even his eyelashes were sticky.

“I’m trying to be sorry but I somehow can’t.” she replied stifling a laugh.

“Hmph.” he tried to feign hurt but it was really hard and it didn’t work out. He rested his hands on her waist pulling her to him. “At least you’re tasty.” he admitted shamelessly with a frisky grin. And of course there was that eyebrow rise. Though the way his words sounded like it was closer to ‘af leaft you’re tafty.’

“Good to know.” she snickered.

All of a sudden he was on his back with the she-elf on top of him. She had her palms on his shoulders holding him down and straddling his lap.

At first - for like half a second he was disoriented but quickly relaxed, his palms resting over her thighs, giving them a small squeeze, wondering what will she do and he groaned, feeling his erection brush over the skin of her ass.

She traced her fingers over his chest, blunt fingernails scraping over his skin and she heard his breathing hitch. It was time for her to smirk like a vixen. She arched her back pushing her butt to slide over his penis. Teasing him like this for a while she finally slid down lifting herself slightly up and reaching to him. He was rock hard by now, pearly precum dripping from his slit. Using her fingers she spread the substance over his shaft and in response he shuddered.

“Tauriel.” he breathed out with wanton. There was a limit to what or how long any male could take and now that she reminded him just how much he needed her he wasn’t sure to how long he could hand on.

And she sank down on him. It wasn’t so easy with how thick he was, she wasn’t exactly used to that. But slowly, gradually, he was in and both of them let out a relieved sigh. It took her couple seconds and deep breaths to adjust. When she was sure all was good she started to rock her hips gently.

Meanwhile Kíli was really enjoying the view, her breasts were just of so slightly bouncing when she started to move; it was enchanting. He bent his knees giving her some leverage just in case. Deciding laying flat down on his back wasn’t exactly his thing he pushed himself to half sitting position, kissing her stomach, both hands on her bum, kneading the soft flesh. Certain he was not going to last long, he sneaked a finger between their bodies, giving extra stimulation to her clit.

And he was right for both of them. Having orgasmed just couple minutes ago, Tauriel was not that far from her second one now - he was stretching her in full and rubbing in all the right places and now with the extra stimuli she clutched his head to her body, gasping for air, head thrown back. Just a little bit more… She started to move faster and shallower, adding more friction between them.

“Mahal!” he moaned, followed by sharp words in Khuzdûl.

He had her voice next to his ear, her whimpers and moans mixed with her elvish tongue he could not understand.

When he came she was just moment behind. Both of them clinging to the other, feeling feverish, sweaty.

Kíli rested his chin over her sternum and smiled lazily at Tauriel, before laying down and pulling her with him, then pulled a blanket over them. Tauriel snuggled to him using his arm as a pillow, her arms across his chest and leg thrown over his lap. He stroked her hair, letting them fall through his fingers like water.

“Why are you here?” he asked in a hush tone, repeating his question from earlier.

“Aren’t you happy that I am here?” she asked back watching his face.

“More than you know but still…” his eyes fell on her, his expression thoughtful.

She smiled softly and stroked his face with the back of her hand.

“If I have to be honest… I am not sure myself.” she replied tenderly. “You seem to have crept your way in my heart without me noticing. Besides… I can’t really leave you, you seem to get in a lot of troubles without me.” she added the last part with impish amusement in her voice.

“What if I get in trouble only to get your attention?” he bit his lower lip with glee.

“It’s working quite well then.”

To this reply his face lightened up and he kissed her deeply with lazy passion.

“Glad to know my technique worked.” he murmured happily, then snorted. “Some pair are we? If my uncle saw us right now he’d behead me on spot.”

“Your uncle seems to be a very serious and proud king.” she sounded a bit concerned.

“He is, but he’s the king and he always tried to think best for us all…” there was a distant sadness in his voice and his eyes dropped and he went quiet.

Tauriel wanted to say something but he started spoke before she could.

“Let’s leave after this war is over and we win. Let’s leave Erebor and Mirkwood together.” he tilted his head to her. “I will show you the firemoon and stars.”

“You want me to elope with you?” she’d lie if she said she wasn’t entertaining the idea.

“Nope, no eloping. Just getting on a horse or a pony and leaving it all behind.”

She could feel the longing. It would be so perfect. Just the two of them, no dwarves or elves to get between them saying how wrong this was. Just him and her. Thranduil was already displeased with her for breaking his order back in the day, it wouldn’t be that hard to follow her heart.

“Let’s win this battle first.” she kissed his forehead. “And when everything is over, you can ask me about this again.”

“Alright.” he agreed reluctantly.

They stayed together couple more hours, talking, teasing each other, managing one more sweet and slow love making before falling into comfortable sleep in each other’s arms. She meant to leave before the dawn but instead she rested by his side and the morning found them together.

“Rise and shine Kíli!” a loud call from his brother woke the young dwarf who groaned refusing to get up just yet. After all there was a perfectly warm body next to him… wait.

A thought entered his skull the same moment Fíli entered the tent and froze by the entrance, not sure if he was hallucinating or there indeed was a most likely naked elf maiden judging by the clothes that laid everywhere.

“Oh for Mahal’s sake!” Fíli ran a hand down his face. Out of all the stupid things his brother did…

“Fí!” Kíli sat up abruptly. “Listen this is… exactly what you may think it is.” he admitted. “But please don’t tell anyone.”

Meanwhile Tauriel was sitting behind him, holding the blanket to her chest. She managed a small ‘Good morning’ to which the blonde dwarf replied with a dry half nod.

“I seriously don’t know which one of you is more stupid here, what if I was Thorin?! What if it was our uncle to come here!” Fíli started pacing the room rubbing his temple.

“Fí…” Kíli tried again.

“Don’t ‘Fí’ me brother now.” Fíli raised a finger at his younger brother in silent threat, knowing his sneaky tactics. “Of course I won’t tattle on you! Though Mahal knows why. Must be because I’m your older brother and still manage to be rational.” he toyed with one of his mustache braids. “And you!” he pointed to Tauriel who straightened up and blinked at him pushing back the urge to say ‘Yes, sir’. “That princey of yours is here looking for you because obviously he must have checked on you before. Just…” he sighed giving up. “Get dressed both of you. It’s going to start soon.” with that he stomped out, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

Kíli and Tauriel exchanged looks between each other.

“Well that went well.” he grinned and both bursted in fit of giggles.

“But he is right. I better go before Legolas finds me here.” the red-head kissed the top of his cheek and got up to pick up her clothes and get dressed.

Her dwarf propped his chin on his palm and watched her from his spot on the floor.

“Go bit slower I’m enjoying the view.” he snickered which earned him a hit with his tunic to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning a sequel. Well actually am going to write it soon. picking up just after this one. Probably make it a series or something. AU 'fcourse. I still am not sure if Thorin should survive - the prospect of him and Thranduil bitching at each other and sending death glares is way too tempting.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos or Review. I like them a lot ;P
> 
> P.S. Don't you kind of love how entire fandom agrees that Kili is on the thick side of the sizes? *at least this is what I noticed reading up.


End file.
